


Supreme Cuddles

by shanachie



Series: Your Kind, My Kind [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Feels, Rebuilt Hale House, ignoring season 3, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everybody just needs a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, whogeek! Hope you have a wonderful day, darlin’!

**On the First Day of Christmas...My Fandom Author Gave to Me:**

**  
**

 

Stiles had to admit when Derek had first mentioned reclaiming his family home from the county, he had reservations. But the first thing the alpha had done was raze what was left of it to the ground and fill in the dungeons underneath it. Stiles fully approved as a new house literally rose from the ashes or more accurately from the destruction. It had the same general size as the old house, but there the similarities ended because the new pack didn’t need nearly as much room. Stiles did note that Derek had left room for their pack to expand though.

All of the pack had had a hand in creating the new house, once the framing had gone up and now it was nearly finished. Since Derek had finally made his intentions known to Stiles (and hadn’t that just been a series of miscommunications), Stiles had spent more time with the pack; getting to know the betas as people and not just his classmates.

Now he headed up the steps of the newly christened Hale house, ready to see what the pack had done while he was at school. It was suspiciously quiet when he opened the door, but he entered anyway and dropped his backpack right inside, looking around the foyer. “Hey, guys,” he said in a normal voice, well aware they would hear him without shouting. “I really hope you aren’t planning to jump out and scare the defenseless human.”

“Human yes. I wouldn’t say defenseless,” a voice said from behind him.

Stiles jumped, but refused to let the squeak out of his mouth. Spinning around he faced Derek, who had snuck up behind him. “Do you _delight_ in doing that?” he demanded.

“You need to be aware of your surroundings,” Derek commented.

“I should be _safe_ in our own house,” Stiles retorted.

Derek’s face twitched as he held in a smile at Stiles referring to the house as theirs. “The wards haven’t been finished yet,” he said. “Even when they are, you shouldn’t let your guard down.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He ginned at Derek. “So Dad is gone for the weekend. And I don’t feel like I need to infringe on the love fest at the apartment. And my alpha is always telling me I need to spend more time with my mate and his pack…”

Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him towards the werewolf. “Are you saying you’ll be staying here tonight?”

“Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I always want you.” Derek nuzzled against his neck, breathing in the scent of his day. “And you are always welcome here.”

“Good.” Stiles pulled back a little from Derek’s grip. “So where are the puppies?”

“They’re around. Did you need them for something?”

“Nope. Just didn’t want them sneaking up on me like you did,” Stiles replied. “So did you have plans for dinner?”

Derek grinned. “The…puppies can fend for themselves. Why don’t we go out for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles replied. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Derek said with another smile.

 

 

 

By the time they returned to the Hale house, both men were well-satisfied from the diner they’d decided to eat at. Derek had insisted on driving past the Stilinski house to be sure nothing was amiss and now they were more than ready for bed. Stiles headed up towards the bedrooms as Derek poked his head into the living room to speak to the betas for a minute.

When he entered the master bedroom, Stiles was halfway to undressed and Derek paused in the doorway to watch. His human mate had put on muscle in the years since they’d met, but he was still lean and lanky. Derek couldn’t find it in him to complain though. “You gonna stand there and stare all night?” Stiles asked.

“Absolutely not,” Derek said. Entering the room, he shut the door behind him. “You know we can’t…” he started as Stiles turned, pressing up against him. “It’s one of your first nights staying here.”

“Which means?” Stiles asked as he slipped his hands under Derek’s Henley.

“Even though I told the betas not to listen in, they aren’t going to be able to help themselves. And we haven’t finished the soundproofing yet.” Derek arched into his touch.

“So you’re saying we can’t? In your? Our? Own bed?” Stiles questioned.

“Not unless you definitely want the betas to know what’s going on,” Derek replied.

Stiles sighed. “Sometimes you wolves suck.”

Derek lifted him up, dropping him on the bed. “Yes, I do.”

“Not. Funny.” Stiles said looking at Derek as the older man stripped off his Henley and jeans before joining Stiles in bed. “Really not fair that you just all that and I can’t touch.”

“You can touch, but just know the betas will also know,” Derek said.

“Yeah. I’ll wait ‘til the soundproofing is done,” Stiles grumbled.

Derek nuzzled against Stiles, wrapping his arms around his mate. “I’ll make sure it’s done before you stay over again.”

“Shouldn’t it have been done before the walls went up?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll have to take out some of the walls to finish it, but it’s already half-done. I didn’t want anyone here with exposed studs,” Derek replied. “It’s fine. It won’t take that much more.”

“Why didn’t you put it up to begin with?”

“We didn’t have everything we needed.” Derek nuzzled him again. “Are you going to keep questioning? Or sleep.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I still think you could have done that a bit easier, but it’s your house.”

“Our house.”

“Our house,” Stiles agreed. Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles in response and Stiles groaned. “Please don’t start something you aren’t going to follow through.”

“I’m willing to follow through, you just told me no,” Derek pointed out.

“Yes well pardon me if I don’t want the puppies to know I’m having sex with their Alpha,” Stiles said.

“They know we’re having sex, Stiles. They can smell it on us.”

Stiles buried his head in the crook of Derek’s neck. “I was trying really hard to ignore that. I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

Derek chuckled, tilting Stiles’s head up until he could kiss his mate. Stiles moaned into the kiss, squirming against Derek. “Thought you were going to sleep,” the werewolf said when he pulled away.

“You make it very hard,” Stiles said.

“I’m willing to do something about that.”

Stiles huffed in reply, rolling over when Derek’s hand crept downward. “I told you I wasn’t willing to do that when the puppies would know.”

Derek wiggled up so he was pressed close to Stiles. “I’m still not entirely sure why you refer to them as puppies. You’re all the same age.”

“Because they act so much like puppies at times.” Stiles leaned back into Derek’s heat, enjoying the touch. Within minutes, he had relaxed almost into sleep. One of Derek’s hands crept up into his hair and began to comb through it and within moments Stiles had drifted off.

 

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what woke him, but he opened his own eyes to see a pair of glowing golden eyes staring at him. He bit back a yelp at the sight, breathing a sigh of relief when he recognized the tousled curls atop the eyes. “Isaac. You startled me. What’s with the glowing eyes?”

Isaac shifted on his feet, almost backing out of the room before something propelled him back in. “Sorry. I didn’t mean.” He blinked and his eyes came back up his normal blue. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah. Is something wrong? Do you want me to come downstairs with you to talk?” Stiles sat up, moving to get out of bed.

“No. I…” Isaac shuffled his feet. “Can I sleep in here with you and Derek?”

“Ummm.”

“Isaac, did you have a nightmare?” Derek asked, sounding much more awake than Stiles expected.

“Yes. Can I sleep in here?” Isaac repeated.

“Yeah.” Derek pulled Stiles over, giving Isaac enough room to crawl into bed next to Stiles.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Stiles asked, even as he allowed the two werewolves to maneuver him into a comfortable sleeping position.

“No,” the two werewolves said in unison.

“Ug, fine, but get rid of the blankets. You two are like your own heating blankets.”

He lay there for a few minutes. “So is it manhandle when you two are in man form and wolfhandle when you’re in wolf form? Or wolfhandle all the time?” Stiles asked as he idly petted Isaac’s hair.

“Go to sleep, Stiles,” Derek said.

“I _was_ sleeping until glowy eyes over here scared the shit out of me,” Stiles pointed out. He rubbed Isaac’s head when the wolf tensed under his hand. “Not upset with you. If you were scared, you were right to wake us.”

Isaac nuzzled against him, scent marking him. Derek reached across Stiles, rubbing his hand over Stiles and mixing their scents on Isaac’s head. “Go to sleep,” he soothed.

Stiles was just settling down, just getting used to Isaac’s weight against him, when a flash of yellow caught his eye just as he was closing them. “Is Zac okay?” Erica asked quietly.

“He had a nightmare, Erica,” Derek answered. “He’ll be fine in the morning.”

“He doesn’t like to sleep alone after he has a bad dream,” she said.

“Will more pack help?” Stiles asked, his voice slow with on-coming sleep.

“More pack always helps,” Erica answered.

“Come on then,” Stiles answered.

The three squirmed around until there was room for Erica on the bed. “Boyd will probably be in sooner or later,” she pointed out.

“Just make room for him,” Stiles said. “He can crawl in when he shows up.”

 

 

 

 

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling like he was in an overheated oven. When he attempted to roll over and couldn’t, he realized he was practically buried under four werewolves. He wasn’t sure if they all just wanted to be as close as possible to him or if they were trying to protect him. At some point during the night, Boyd had joined them; somehow managing not to wake anyone.

Now Stiles attempted to flail an arm, trying to get free. “Hey. Help. Lemme up.”

A low growl rumbled from the bed and the three betas scrambled off, rubbing their cheeks against Stiles’s chest as they moved. Stiles stretched as he was freed from the confining weight and the three betas continued their movement, heading out of the room.

Derek rolled until Stiles was under him, making sure as much of Stiles was covered by his body as possible. “Ug. Not that I don’t enjoy being squashed by your very manliness before I’ve had coffee, but is there a reason for this?”

“You smell like them,” Derek growled.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles said, running a hand through Derek’s thick hair. “They kinda stealth snuggled me all night. And you were the one who told me to let Isaac and Erica into bed.”

“You should smell like pack. But not this much like pack,” Derek explained.

Stiles gave up on understanding Derek’s convoluted brain and allowed the werewolf free rein to scent mark him, knowing it would make Derek feel better. When Derek finally rolled to his side, pulling Stiles along so he cuddled up against him, he commented, “I talked to Dad about me moving in.”

Derek tensed for a minute before relaxing and saying, “I thought you were going to wait until you finished school.”

“Dad wanted me to wait. And I agreed with him until we’d been dating for a while. But we’re doing so well. And my grades haven’t been slipping, even with splitting my time between him and you and the pack and Scotty. If I’m here, then I’ll have less of a split. And I’m ready.”

Derek’s eyes lit up before he pressed his lips to Stiles. “I’ve just been waiting for you to say the word.”

“As soon as you get the soundproofing done then,” Stiles said. “I’ll move in the next weekend.”  
 


End file.
